


Rewards

by purrb3lz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dimples, F/M, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Stressed Akaashi, fem reader - Freeform, fem recieving oral, how do people do tags, makeout, tiddy suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrb3lz/pseuds/purrb3lz
Summary: After a stressful week away from Keiji at school you decide to pay him a visit. However on this late Friday afternoon you both end up getting treated in the best ways possible.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Rewards

Keiji had a rough week. school was stressing him out. practice, class, homework all of it had built up. He needed a break. Luckily Friday night you called and showed up right when he needed you most. Neither of you had seen much of the other. Luckily you were glad to provide a stress reliever in his favorite way possible.

You came over as soon as his practice ended. Briefly prepping yourself and throwing on your shoes before walking to his place. 

Walking past the empty driveway you smiled as you knocked on his front door, glad that his parents decided to keep up their weekly Friday date night. 

As Keiji opened the door for you, you drank in the sight before you. He had had time to briefly shower after practice before you came over. Having nothing but a loose white shirt that sagged around his slim waist, and a pair of light grey sweats sitting dangerously close to the low waistband of his boxers. 

Looking him up and down you slightly licked your lips before shoving past him and going inside. Noticing your reaction he smirked to himself as you came inside and quickly removed your shoes. 

Before he could make some smart remark about your response to his appearance, your hand was already around his and dragging him to the couch. Wordlessly you turned around and slightly pushed his back against the cushions. With little to no resistance he fell onto the couch, his head rolling back with an exasperated sigh escaping his lips.

He doesn’t have the energy to look down at you as you slowly take his shirt off. The feeling of you peeling the fabric off of his chest hazily registering. As he lifts his arms lazily to allow you to take his shirt off completely you meet his eyes for the first time since you arrived. 

His gaze is unwilling to reveal what he’s really thinking as usual. With his lips parted and a blank stare burning holes into you he looks to your lips and then back to your eyes. 

He moves to meet your mouth with his own. Hesitant, he leans in with half lidded eyes before feeling you shift above him. 

Instead of tasting his sweet lips like you want to, you choose to give the attention he craves to his neck. Grazing your lips along the side of his throat painfully slow. Giving a long lick along his Adam's apple and sucking on the skin before moving down to work on his neglected collarbone.

Sucking on the sensitive skin lightly as you move from one space on his chest to another. As your teeth graze the newly crafted red area on his chest you lean back to look at your work. Straddling his waist you bite your lip to hold in a laugh daring to escape from your lips. 

Seeing him splayed out on the couch slightly panting with his mouth hanging open and looking at you with wishful eyes makes you want to giggle. Noting that his team, especially Bokuto, will notice the marks you left the next time they practice. 

Having decided he’d been willing enough to let you take care of him for once you decided to reward the both of you. Removing your hands from his chest and running them through his short hair. Still damp from his shower and the new heat of the room. 

Knowing he loves it when you give attention to his scalp he finds his hands on your hips, massaging circles into your thighs with his thumbs. Finally showing some sign of life you move your hands from his hair to his chin, gently cupping the smooth skin with both of your hands. 

He slowly opens and closes his eyes as he looks at you for guidance before you close your own eyes and lean into him. Using the hands holding his jaw you angle his head to the side and kiss him sweetly on the lips. 

Humming his appreciation into your lips at the new attention you begin to place open mouthed kisses against his lips. Following your lead he teasingly peeks his tongue out to run across your bottom lip. Easily giving into his invitation you slide your own into his mouth and run the muscle along his. 

Both of you find a rhythm, lapping your lips against one another over and over. Your lips become swollen with the repeated motion and you begin to pull away until you feel his hands move from gripping your ass, and move to your back. 

His hold is soft. Gently wrapping his long, pale arms around your back and pulling you closer to his chest. 

He’s sitting up fully now, eyes barely open and pulling away. Unsure of the sudden space created, you open your eyes, eyelashes fluttering in the orange lit room. It’s almost dark, you think. 

You look outside the living room window, still completely open to the street you note. Your mind wonders of what your next move should be, but before you can decide on what to do he interrupts your thinking saying, 

“my room.” 

You turn your head to face him. Noting how pretty his pale body reflects in the bright light shining in from the outside. You smile a little in realization of what he said. 

“lead the way”, you say playfully. However while you make a move to get off of his lap he hooks his forearms beneath your thighs, that you know he loves oh so much. 

“look at you all big and strong”, you say smiling at him. He does nothing but pass you his shirt to hold and stand up smiling a little himself. 

The walk to his room is short. You bury your face in the crook of his neck and take in a deep breath. He smells like, well him. You can’t exactly put a name on the way he smells or make out anything familiar to your nose. He has and always will register as Keiji when you catch a whiff of it. 

As you enter his room you don’t know what to expect him to do. He makes his way to his bed laying you down on your back softly and untangling his arms from your thighs. 

For a moment he just sits and slightly hovers over you, not speaking. You can do nothing but look at him fondly with a crooked smile on your face. His expression softens at that as he settles himself between your legs. 

He smiles back at you as he hovers over your torso. Half expecting him to move to your chest the other half expecting him to kiss you he makes a different move. Instead he moves past your lips and gives you a kiss on the forehead, then your cheeks, then your nose, and lastly on your lips. 

The action is so sweet and out of his nature your eyes can’t do anything but open wide and search his own face for answers. But deciding to put down his normal facade he smiles down at you. Inches away from your face you see what is now your new favorite thing about him. 

Dimples. 

He has dimples,you think to yourself. 

“Baby!”, you squeal out, startling him a little, however he’s used to sudden outbursts with Bokuto. You remove your arms from around his neck and place them on his porcelain cheeks. “You have dimples!”, you say lightly rubbing the indented skin with your thumbs. 

“I’ve always had them”, he replies dryly. But the wide grin on his face gave away that he’s just embarrassed. 

“They are so cute. How have I never seen them before!”, you say with a little pout of your lips. 

“I just don’t smile often enough for you to see them I guess”, he says with a little shrug, face falling back into its usual form. 

“Well you should smile more than because I love them”, you say purely. “I love you”, you repeat running your hands over his smooth cheeks. 

At the endearing comment he goes pink, and chooses to ignore the growing bulge in his pants as he moves to kiss your lips again. 

You pull away from him catching his bottom lip between your teeth and playfully pulling it back before releasing it with a pop. 

With that action he moves to place hot, open mouth kisses along your neck. Taking it as your cue to remove your own shirt. 

After pulling the cloth up and off your head he is back to your chest. Suckling and the delicate skin with his soft lips. Leaving little praises along your skin with each new marking. 

But before he can get low enough you flip him over on the mattress and sit down hard on his bulge. Rocking your hips a little over his clothed erection you leaned right down and took his nipple into your mouth. 

The swift movements caught him off guard as he looked down at you. Mouth agape and rushed breaths escaping his lips. As a male he would’ve never expected that area to be shown any attention. Only knowing what the sensation felt like based off of your lewd reactions. 

You lapped your tongue painfully slow. Only giving teasing licks to the ignored bud. But feeling Keiji shift uncomfortably caused you to look up into his eyes as you wrapped your lips around his nipple and sucked. 

At the new feeling he threw his head back against the pillows and let out a shaky breath. Noting his positive reaction you hummed around the bud sending shivers up his spine due to the vibration. 

Wanting another reaction you lightly dance your fingertips across his chest. Barely skimming the skin around his other mound as you circle the area, slowly rolling the bud between your forefingers. 

“fuck”, you heard escape his lips long and slow with a heavy breath. 

Giving in to his enjoyment you graze your teeth against his nipple and suck in your cheeks, as you pinch and play with the bud in your other hand. 

Letting out a low and raspy moan he shifts beneath you again. Releasing the peak you look up into his eyes. He’s a mess. Hair disheveled, now damp from sweat, as you take notice of the glaze of sweat on his body. 

Sensing that he wants to say something but can’t seem to you ask, “what do you want Keiji”, above nothing but a whisper. Waiting for a response you continue to massage his other nipple between your fingers searching his expression for an answer. 

“I want”, he breathes as you move one thigh to sit in between his legs. “I want to”, he tries again but stops to suck in a long breath as you begin to grind on his bulge. 

Deciding that words weren’t the best option he sits up suddenly and flips you beneath him. Catching your attention you look up at him looming over you, the two of you glancing from each other’s eyes to their lips. Repeating the wanting glance until he makes a move and smothers your lips with his own once more. 

He doesn’t hesitate to slip his mouth into your own right away. Sucking in against your tongue and mapping the inside of your lips. However it doesn’t last for long because he finds the confidence to speak. 

Moving away from your face he meets your eyes. Briefly watching the string of saliva connecting your tongues as you both pant. 

“I want to eat you out”, he says above a whisper. The both of you gulping hard, you lean in to catch his lips again. 

“okay”, is all you manage to say in response. 

He kisses you again. It’s gentle and kind and reminds you why you love him in the first place. 

His next movements give you butterflies and every patch of skin he touched is set ablaze. While he takes your bottoms off he maintains eye contact. Watching your every little movement as he slowly removed the remaining clothes of yours. 

Once everything is off of you he sits himself at the edge of the mattress. Embarrassed at how exposed you are you shift your legs together and avoid his eyes. 

“Babe”, he says low. 

You don’t look at him as he strokes your calves. 

“y/n”, he says blankly, dragging a long finger up and down your thigh. 

At the use of your given name you look down at him between your legs. With wet lips and eyes filled with lust you spread your legs for him and tear your gaze from the ceiling. 

“what do you want y/n”, he asks, dragging his delicate hands up your thigh. 

“Keiji”, you warn, half moaning. 

Seeing your growing want before his own eyes he places a couple kisses against the soft inside of your thighs. He always did have a special fascination with them. Not being openly perceived as erotic, not too personal, and not praised enough. Or at least that’s what he thinks. 

Finding your hand in his hair and fisting the strands he looks back up at you with curious eyes. Giving in to his soft side for you he smiles a little and continues working on your thighs. Pressing an open mouthed kiss and sucking till it’s red and then kissing the sore spot. 

He continues with this pattern until he reaches where you want his lips most. However, feeling playful, he moves back down to the other thigh and repeats the process of sucking and soothing. 

After what feels like an eternity he presses an open mouth to kiss your hood. Then slowly uses his slim fingers to spread your folds open. Licking a long stripe from the bottom of your cunt to your clit. 

Having decided he himself waited long enough too and moved right up to your clit and began to lick the area. The familiar bundle of nerves catching up as soon as he starts to suck. 

Attempting to avoid embarrassment you cover your mouth with your hands as moans threaten to leave your lips. However he quickly caught on and removed his wet lips from your pelvis. 

Sitting up from you he strokes your thighs lovingly and places a soft kiss to the inside of your knee. Looking down daringly into his eyes, you let out a whine at the sudden neglect of your clit. 

“don’t be quiet”, he says softly. “I want to hear you”, he says, placing another kiss to your thigh.

At the sudden appraisal you uncover your mouth and let a little moan. The noise reminded Keiji of why he offered this in the first place. 

He moves back to your clit right away. Humming and sucking just to hear the beautiful sounds of gratitude you make for him. 

Quickly reaching your own climax you pull on his hair a little to grasp his attention. However he knew right away what you wanted, he just wanted to see if you would make a move. 

Moving his tongue from your clit he licked circles down to your pulsating hole. Teasing the flexing muscle with his tongue he licked rings around the hole before sticking the tip of his tongue into it. 

After teasing you he reached a hand from your hip up to your breast and massaged. Using his slim fingers to pinch and rub your nipple. 

Within a matter of minutes of his skilled tongue inside of you curling and drinking you in you finished. Moaning his name out in whispers as you came on his tongue. However he didn’t move but took you all in with a smile on his lips. 

Sitting up from beneath you he smiled. Teeth baring and dimples displayed as he peered down at you. Sprawled out on his bed, stark naked, and panting. You removed your arm covering your face to prop yourself up on your elbows. Smiling back at the beautiful man in front of you. 

“You know I really wanted to treat you today. I know you’ve been stressed out”, you said to him sighing. 

“Don’t worry about it. This was perfect.”, he said, still smiling at you before him. 

“Did you”, you began before he cut you off. 

“Yes”, he said, laying down next to you. 

“Well it looks like I’ve done my jobs after all then”, you said, giggling and turning to look at him. 

“Love you too”, he said rolling his eyes and sitting up. 

“Wait where are you going”, you said, watching him grab a towel. 

“I have to shower”, he said dryly, taking off his own clothes. 

You didn’t reply but glanced down to what you missed out on. Raising your eyebrows you refocused on his face. 

“Take a picture, it'll last longer”, he said jokingly, and began to leave the room. 

“Wait I should shower too”, you said, stretching and sitting up. 

You sat up, legs a little shaky, and gripped onto the door frame for support. He came over to you and scooped you up. 

“You’re such a gentleman~”, you teased as he carried you into the bathroom. 

“On second thought, I think I’ll take up your offer”, he said, smirking and putting you down into the water with him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! I honestly just wrote this because I wanted someone to suck akaashi’s titty and ended up with this. Feel free to comment or leave kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
